s-Triazines of the formula ##STR1## wherein X represents halogen, lower alkoxy or lower alkylthio, and each of R and R.sup.1 represents one of certain substituted-amino moieties, make up a well-known class of herbicides.
For convenience in handling and effectiveness of application, liquid formulations of herbicides often are to be preferred. To minimize formulation, handling, shipping and storage costs, it is general practice to formulate the active compound as a concentrate, which is diluted with water just before application. Solutions of the compounds are most convenient. However, many such compounds are not sufficiently soluble in water to enable aqueous concentrates--indeed, many such compounds are not sufficiently soluble in water to enable their application as dilute solutions. Therefore, such a water-insoluble compound is commonly formulated as an emulsible concentrate, in which the compound is in solution in an organic solvent that is physically and economically suitable--xylene is an example--which also contains one or more surface-active agents. Just prior to application, the concentrate is mixed with water, whereupon on emulsion forms, with very small droplets of the solution of compound being suspended in the water. To enable the use of an emulsible concentrate of the compound, the compound must have substantial solubility in the organic solvent. The triazines above are only slightly soluble in such solvents, so that formulation of such a triazine as emulsible concentrate ordinarily is not feasible.